1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a valve device that operates an intake valve of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
As a valve device of an internal combustion engine (hereinafter also referred to as an engine), there have been known Variable Valve Timing (VVT) that changes a valve timing and Valve Variable Lift (VVL) that changes a valve lift amount. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-052419 (JP 2009-052419 A) describes a valve device including: a swing arm that swings along with a rotation of the camshaft so as to operate an intake valve; and a variable lift mechanism that continuously changes a lift amount of the intake valve by changing a swing range of the swing arm.
Published Japanese Translation of PCT application No. 2010-520395 (JP-A-2010-520395) describes a cam-switch-type variable mechanism configured such that a cam carrier (a cam piece) including a plurality of cams is provided around a camshaft, and a cam is selected by sliding the cam carrier in an axial direction of the camshaft. In the variable mechanism, a spiral guide groove is provided on an outer periphery of the cam carrier, and a shift pin is externally engaged with the guide groove, so as to slide, in a cam axial direction, the cam carrier rotating integrally with the camshaft.